


BOSSS FIGHHHHHHTTTTZZZZZZZ

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Boss Battles, Boss Fights, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Villains, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mario and luigi defeating other bosses becuz yeah
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! Imma start to make boss-battles with all of my favorite fandom villains with the Super Marioworld Universe. I will totally take suggestions! Just put them in the comments! And without further ado, let da battles begiiiinnnnn!


	2. Bill Cipher

Short summary: Mario has just defeated an island of ghosts and zombies. Time to beat the castle. He slaughters screaming heads and random tongues and tentacles throughout the halls before reaching the throne-room. Okay Princess Toadstool, here comes da hot-boi.

Mario kicks open the throne-room door and jumps inside. The door, of course, slams behind him, locking him in. Mario looks up to see Princess Toadstool, hanging in a bunch of chains from the top of the triangular ceiling. 

“I’ll get you, Princess!” Mario yells, leaping upwards multiple times. But then, Mario stops as there is a high-pitched cackle. Blue fire sweeps around the floor so that the little plumber is trapped inside.

“Well, well, well, well, well, well, well.” calls the voice. “Oh look, it’s Mario! You like my little toys outside? I’m sure you had tons of fun with them. Admit it, you did.” The person reveals himself, turning out to be a huge, bright yellow triangle with one large eye. He seemed to be grinning, though he had no mouth, and he adjusted his black top-hat.

“Give me back the princess!” yelled Mario, and the triangle laughed. “Ha! Fat chance! I made a deal with this ‘Bowser’ guy, and he said that if I kept you away I would get paid handsomely. And Bill Cipher always gets what he wants.” 

“Well, I’ll just fight you!” said Mario, leaping into the air. “HAHAHAHA. Alright kiddo; you’ve got potential. Let’s have at it!”

Spotting a yellow box above him, Mario leapt for it and snagged a flower, dodging a blast of blue fire from Bill. But Mario flipped around and shot a ball of his own fire into the triangle’s eye.

The triangle screeched in pain and fury and swung a punch at Mario. It connected. Mario went flying back and lost his flower-power. 

“Help me, Mario!” screamed Toadstool, struggling in her bonds. Mario leapt up again and jumped on top of the triangle, who teleported away at the last second, appearing on the other side of the room. “Come and get me,” he taunted, waving his fists.

Mario hit the box again and received another flower, and shot fireball after fireball into the triangle’s sensitive eyeball. “OWWWWW MY EYE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE THAT?!”

Bill spun away and left the two alone. “Ha! I did it!” cheered Mario, but Toadstool screamed, “No! Look behind you!”

Mario whipped around to see Bill Cipher again, now slightly bigger and glowing red. “YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, MEATSACK!” 

He slammed a glowing white fist on top of the little italian plumber, and Mario shrunk back to his small size. “AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!” screeched Bill.

Mario struggled back up to his feet and charged the dorito, jumping on top of his hat. But, alas, it didn’t work. Bill gabbed the confused Mario and threw him into the wall. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!”

‘Mario! His eye is his only weak spot!” cried Toadstool, and Mario got back up again, hitting the yellow box and reviving his fire-powers. Dodging Bill’s huge fist yet again, he ducked underneath the triangle and shot him straight in the eye for the fifth time.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” roared Bill, and he suddenly swelled up to the size of Bowser himself, growing three-dimensional and red, with teeth and several lolling, black tongues. 

“Time to die.” Bill growled in a much different voice, and crawled up onto the ceiling, falling down and completely flattening Mario.

Mario, now shrunk, dodged before Bill could finish him off, and leapt onto Bill’s eyeball. Bill winced, but kept fighting, swinging punch after many-armed punch at him. Mario dodged and dodged, trying to get to another yellow box on the other side of Cipher, but the demon would blow him back with a roar everytime he tried. 

“Mario!” called Toadstool. “Try jumping over him!” You don’t say! Mario thought wryly, leaping over the humongous creature. 

Hitting the button, he received a star, and Mario felt power flood through him. Bill’s eye widened. “Oh hot belgian waffles..” he stuttered, before Mario charged at him and started leaping at him over and over again at the isosceles. With a shudder, Bill finally shrunk back down to his original form, before spinning away in a zodiac sign of ten weird symbols. 

“My hero!” cried Toadstool, as Mario leapt up to grab her. “It wasn’t a problem.” Mario said, helping her down. “Now, let’s get out of here before Bowser sends someone else-”

But he was interrupted by the smashing of a glass window and a green clad figure grabbing the princess and sweeping her away, laughing maniacally. 

Mario facepalmed and followed them, ready for another fight.


End file.
